Tu Amor
by GabiiSesshYue
Summary: Tu amor fue la fuerza que me hizo regresar.. Fue el aliciente para este corazon lleno de grietas y tristezas.. Tu amor es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.. SasuSaku Lemon! Oneshot


**Disclaimer**: Naruto Shippuden ® Masashi Kishimoto

**Sumary:** Porque tu amor fue lo que me hizo regresar; fue el aliciente de este corazón lleno de grietas y tristezas… Porque tu amor, fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado…

**Notas:** Hola! Chicas… como regalo del día del amor y la amistad… Tenía este fic guardadito y lo dedico especialmente a Uds. las que me llenan de alegría con sus Reviews, Favorite and Follow… y a mis Amigas Gloria Cabrera y Alessandra Caceres; chicas saben que las amo y que va con amor y cariño.

Sin más los dejo con un SasuSaku..

**:::Tu Amor:::**

Observo al dobe corriendo de aquí para allá, suspiro exasperado; en verdad que nunca dejara de ser tan molesto y fastidioso, a la vez la culpa es mía por venir a visitarlo a su muy desastroso apartamento.

Me ha preguntado mil veces como se le ve el traje que usara en su boda que es en una semana, a la vez creo que esta mas ilusionado que Hinata, pero es difícil decirlo; ya que la pobre se desmaya a cada segundo que pasa… seguro son los nervios y ¿Cómo no? Si el usuratonkashi de Naruto grita a cada momento que se va a casar. Espero que Hinata no se desmaye en el momento de recitar el "acepto".

Me he sentado en la mal hecha cama observando los anillos de la boda, aun no puedo creer que se case, siento tan como es; me parece irreal que mi amigo vaya a pasar por eso. Siento su mirada sobre mí, claro que desde que llegue no solté palabra alguno; me limite a observar su desastre, realmente nunca maduro lo suficiente como para poner algo de orden en su apartamento… Mentalmente compadezco a Hinata aunque volviendo a la realidad, Naruto creció mucho tanto como para ser un héroe, un gran amigo y seguro un buen esposo y no lo dudo que se convierta en Hokage.

̶ Teme ¿que te pasa?

Reacciono, hasta ese momento me doy cuenta de que no estaba causando más desastre en el ya existente en su habitación.

̶ Sabes que todavía falta mucho para que te cases dobe, deja de preocuparte ̶ Lo observo, piensa en que sabe que y sonríe de manera alucinada, creo que se metió algo antes de que llegara.

̶ No me preocupo; solo que no puedo esperar el día en que Hinata sea mi esposa…

̶ Hmm ̶ Pronuncio, es falta de paciencia; típico en el pero de una manera muy extraña. Se sienta a mi lado quitando los anillo de mi campo visual y se expresa de tal manera que me cuesta creer que el dobe el que tengo a mi lado.

̶ Sabes, no puedo esperar a despertar todos los días junto a ella, formar una familia, ya que no tuve una de sangre pero si en sentimiento; a amarla… es, es un sentimiento algo indescriptible teme, ella me cambia 'ttebayo…

Sonrío, ese es el motivo de su impacienta extraña, creo en sus palabras; él me considera un hermano más que un amigo y para mí también lo es. Veo la hora es hora de irme y él lo sabe.

̶ Oye Teme!... ¿Cuál traje me queda mejor?

̶ El gris Naruto, ya me voy.

̶ Genial hey! ¡Saludos a Sakura-chan! – grito con simpatía el rubio Uzumaki.

Voy caminando por las calles de Konoha, de manera un tanto lenta ya que me encuentro hundido en mis pensamientos y en las palabras de Naruto: "Despertar todos los día junto a ella, crear una familia; una que no tuve y amarla…"

Comprendo cada una de sus palabras, realmente que si había aparecido la persona que llenara todos los vacios de mi corazón, la persona idónea para cambiarme la que formaba parte de mi vida y mi familia en sentimiento junto con Naruto y Kakashi… Sakura.

Nunca en mi vida me plantee la idea de renacer mi clan sin que su imagen apareciera inconscientemente en mi cabeza; nunca pensé que con ver el paisaje de los cerezos y narcisos me recordara su sonrisa, su cabellos y su dulce aroma.

Sakura, tu amor… ese amor tan indescriptible y fuerte que perduro fue lo que me hizo volver a mi hogar, mi primer y único hogar; del que nunca debí de salir y que pensándolo bien; salir de Konoha me hizo darme cuenta de que tan adentro estabas de mi pensamiento. Tu amor fue el aliciente para este corazón lleno de grietas y tristezas; aun en mis adentros te recordaba a ti, al dobe y al sensei, eran mi familia; la que no tenía que abandonar y la que me recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Mis pasos se detienen en una joyería, sonrío de lado… Se lo que debo hacer y quiero hacerlo…

Me encuentro sentado en el frio piso de la sala del apartamento en el cual vivimos, siempre me pareció mas cómodo pensar así que en el sofá y en la oscuridad malditas costumbres. Aun no llegas y eso me da tiempo; en mis manos contemplo el anillo que escogí para la futura señora Uchiha: rosas diamante en forma de aspas del sharingan; porque el que lo mirara tenía que enterarse que fui yo el que lo entrego y no otro inepto por ahí. ¿Por qué no compre? Analizo cualquier respuesta y solo mi cerebro me muestra las palabras del dobe, realmente quiero eso y este paso es mínimo para ser feliz y solo ella puede hacer eso.

Escucho sus pasos, llegaste al fin; el hospital te quita mucho tiempo pero así eres tú, ayudar a las personas es lo tuyo, inútilmente escondo el anillo en la caja negra con matices rojos de terciopelo bajo un almohadón del sofá a mis espaldas.

Levanto la vista y acabas de llegar a mi lado, sonríes y no sabes cuánto adoro tus sonrisas; te sientas a mi lado y colocas tu cabeza en mi hombro; tu dulce aroma inunda mis sentidos y la tibieza de tu tacto en m brazo me hace sentir simplemente bien.

̶ Sasuke-kun, siento haber llegado tarde, pero pro meto compensarte- acaricias mi mano y entrelazas tus finos dedos entre los míos.

Volteo y tus ojos jade me demuestran tu arrepentimiento; te tomo del mentón buscando la proximidad de mis labios con los tuyos. El roce es sensual y corto, suspiras, Susurro en tu oído y siento tu piel erizarse a mi acto y me encanta.

̶ Aquí en el suelo, compénsamelo- Malicia y deseo, mi voz sale roca; realmente logra desinhibirme aunque no lo diga en doble sentido.

Con un movimiento rudo la siento encima de mí y con una mano acaricio sus cabellos tomándola de la nuca con delicadeza besándola con pasión. El sabor de sus labios es lo más dulce que he probado y me encanta, el único dulce que acepto. Con mi otra mano le desabotono el traje de médico y en el acto acaricio la piel expuesta a mis manos. Corta el beso para jadear, sus manos tratan de quitarme la ropa con desesperación; no sé donde radica el punto de tu cordura pero conmigo ese desaparece.

Logras quitarme la camisa e intentas deshacerte de mis pantalones, mientras que yo ya te tengo sin sostén y solo en bragas. Me deleito con la suavidad de tu piel y de todas las reacciones que produzco en ella, tus suspiros y jadeos son música para mis oídos.

Te tumbo en el suelo y tus cabellos rosados se esparcen por el frio piso, sigo besando tus labios pero mi objetivo es otro… bajo a tu cuello dejando marcas rojizas en la blanca piel que posee; sus dedos se pierden en mis negriazuladas hebras y luego observo la magnífica otra de mi boca en tu piel y capto tus dotes, a hora míos. Los acaricio y los disfruto como siempre hago; nunca me canso de ellos coronados de la creciente excitación que solo yo puedo darte; esculpidos en tu cuerpo, a mi gusto y tamaño, simplemente perfectos. Mis manos bajan al inicio de tus bragas quitándolas de mi camino mientras que en el trayecto disfruto de la textura de tus piernas en mis dedos. Me observas, me quieres dentro de ti y yo no pienso hacerte esperar.

Me deshago de mis prendas restantes bajo tu atenta mirada, aun te sonrojas al verme desnudo frente a ti y eso me enternece . Mis ojos viajan a la extensión de tu cuerpo a mi merced; tu cuerpo fue, es y será la demostración más grande de tu amor hacia mí, a veces pienso que tocarte es uno de los mayores pecados que he cometido pero que también me eleva al cielo.

Me introduzco en tu interior, siempre que lo pienso caigo en la misma conclusión… Tu cuerpo está hecho a mi medida o yo estoy hecho a tus formas. Me pierdo en las millones de sensaciones que tu cuerpo me regala, por tus acciones, por la dulce melodía que me regalas; se que lo disfrutas mucho más que yo. Tu piel arde, tus manos viajan por mi pecho y rasguñas mi espalda; me apegas mas a tu delicada forma como queriendo fundirnos en un solo ser; enredas tus largas piernas en mi cadera… estas por llegar y me deleito con tus besos cargados de lujuria.

Vehemencia.

Siento como estas cercan y me contengo, gritas y me presionas con tus pliegues interiores invitándome a que me derrumbe contigo y no lo soporto más; una última estocada y veo embelesado tu reacción. Te arqueas haciendo que tus senos rocen con mi pecho… La caricia más excitante que había sentido y te abrazo al sentirme vacio.

Calor, ciento como el calor se extingue en tu interior y lo disfrutas; es la cereza del pastel en tu vientre. Me acerco a tu oreja y susurro las palabras que solo van dirigidas a ti…

̶ Te amo

Sonríes y me besas con ternura, siseas en mi boca un "Yo también Sasuke-kun" y me recuesto en tu pecho.

Sé que estas incomoda y halo un almohadón del sofá para que te recuestes; hace el amor en el suelo puede que no sea muy cómodo pero no pienso moverme todavía de tu suave pecho. Cae la caja negruzca de terciopelo encima de ti " Mierda" pienso cuando estoy contigo olvido hasta donde escondo algo importante.

Me ves sorprendida por la rapidez con la que tome el "objeto extraño" que para mi mala suerte tengo que levantarme de mi cómoda posición. Enciendo una vela de la mesita de sala y me hinco a tus pies; sigues acostada e incrédula, no sabes lo que pasa o que es lo que tengo en mis manos. Abro la caja y te sonrío; pensándolo bien… nunca me plantee alguna estrategia para pedirte matrimonio, de haberle preguntado a Shikamaru me hubiera dado 102 opciones efectivas; ahora estoy actuando inconscientemente.

Te hincas frente a mí y lloras, solo me resta admirarte, no son lagrimas de tristeza, sino de alegría; asientes frenéticamente y mee besas… Eres la indicada, no tuve que mencionar palabra para que comprendieras lo que quería decirte; aprendiste mi "idioma" mejor que cualquier Uchiha: mis miradas, mis monosílabos, mis silencios y mis gestos. Tomo tu mano y coloco el anillo donde corresponde, perfecto, tal y como lo imagine en ti; digna de la futura esposa Uchiha. Te abrazo y me susurras "Te amo y lo hare hasta la eternidad" de eso no me queda duda alguna, creíste en mi aun en mi locura y aun que intente matarte, ya nada puede separarnos. Tu amor fue la fuerza que me hizo volver; fue el aliciente para este corazón herido y engañado, fue por ti que estableceré mi clan, porque tenias que ser tu y nadie más; despertar todos los días a tu lado es mi nuevo sueño, amarte y susurrarte solo a ti lo que has hecho en mi interior… Tu amor me cambio.

Observo el anillo y sonrío de lado… Tu amor fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado…

̶ Te amo Sakura…

Notas de Autora: Finalmente algo más largo… un SasuSaku que bueno que les puedo decir me apasiona, les doy gracias a las personas que; me van a dejar un Reviews y miran que las fickers de eso vivimos!

Si encuentras esta historia en otro lado denúncialo… No al Plagio…

Feliz San Valentín… Sayonara GabiiSesshYue


End file.
